Aot gang x male reader (modern au)
by ESMRAF
Summary: (F/N) (L/N) is a normal highschool student who has an obsession over the anime Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Tita. But what happens when that anime comes to life with no idea what's going on and where they are.
1. Prologue

_Year 850_

_The Survey Corps under the command of Erwin Smith, leave the safe haven known as Wall Rose to venture out into the remains of what used to be Wall Maria. On the way to establish a base near that of the Shinganshina District, the crew happens to come upon some ancient temple that seems to have been around before the dawn of the man-eating beasts known as Titans._

_—————————————————————_———

Erwin's P.O.V

On our way to set up the base so we can recover Shinganshina, Some mysterious building caught my attention, it was something we have never seen before.

"All Troops, change of plans, we are to investigate that building" I shouted.

"Oi, Erwin, what's wrong? Why are we deviating from the mission" Levi called out to me

"Aw, c'mon shorty, can't we have some fun on the mission, isn't it enough you won't let me catch at least one titan?" That was Hange.

"Besides, the Commander has a point, that building looks very mysterious"

"Tch, no one asked for your opinion shitty eyes" Levi growled at her.

"Enough babbling" I remarked " Captain Levi, Section Commander Hange, I want you two, along with the 104th Cadets to come investigate this structure with me at this instance"

"Tch, not those brat." Levi mumbled under his breath

——3rd person P.O.V——

As Erwin and his squad got off their horses, they advanced into the building, each bearing a lamp.

"Oi brats, stay close, I don't one of you wandering off" Levi commanded "I'm too old for this babysitting shit" he mumbled under his breath.

"Sir, Cadet Sasha Braus is missing" Connie remarked

"Are you fucking kidding me, it hasn't been a minute and we already lost one dumbass" Levi shouted

"Calm down Levi, I'm sure she's in one of these rooms" Hange said while placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Get your filthy hands off me four eyes" Levi complained

"Both of you, I told you before to stop. The rest of you break off into groups of three or four and search for Cadet Braus. The Captain and

Section Commander will join me to see exactly what this place is." Erwin ordered as he waved his hand

"If I may sir" Armin interfered "I've read about this place on my book and the symbols seem very similar so I have no doubts that I know what this is.

"Very well Cadet Arlert, come with me." Erwin said " As for the others, Cadets Jaeger, Ackerman, Kirschstein, and Springer. You are one group. Cadets Lenz, Braun, Hoover and Ymir, you guys search in the opposite of group 1. Dismissed"

"SIR" The cadets saluted before heading of into their group

—— Group 1 P.O.V——

"Do we have to explore this filthy place, why can't we just get on with the mission" Jean complained

"Shut it horseface, no one cares what you think, the Commander orders, we listen, so stop complaining"

"I'm sorry Jaeger, did I hurt your feelings, why don't you cry to your mommy, oh wait she's dead."

"You did not just go there you son of a bitch, I swear to the walls, I'm bout to go beserk titan up in this bitch on you." Eren said as he was running towards Jean

"Eren, calm down" Mikasa said " You might get hurt" she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with one finger.

"Let me go Mikasa! You help me with your man strength or let me beat horse shit's ass." Eren yelled.

" Bring it titan boy" Jean responded before Connie also held him back

"Jean, focus on the mission, we have to find potato girl before she eats another lizard. Remember the last that happened?"

They all went silent as they remembered last time she ate a lizard, she went full on animal mode and began to bite everything that moved.

"Yeah that's a better idea" Jean said before he went back to searching

—— meanwhile with group 2——

"Hey Reiner" Bertholdt asked as he went up to him " What did you mean that you wanted to take Christa to poundtown back when we were riding on our horses?"

Everyone froze in their tracks as Ymir gazed at Reiner with hatred while he began to sweat while Christa was still smiling and confused.

"What's poundtown Reiner?"

Ymir was pissed

"REINER I'M ABOUT TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS, CHRISTA HOLD ME BACK"

She screamed as she held out her arm for Christa to hold

"BERT, I CHOOSE YOU, YOUR MY SHIELD" Reiner screamed back while holding Bertholdt in front of him."Reiner I have nothing to do with this let me go"

——Team Erwin P.O.V——

Screaming was filling the empty building

"What the hell is going on back there with those brats" Levi grumbled again

"I'm sure they're just having fun, don't worry"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!" He shouted at Hange.

"Commander, Captain, Section Commander Hange, Look" Armin shouted as he pointed to a body on the floor. "I think that's Sasha"

"ALL UNITS, FALL IN" Erwin shouted

After a minute or so, all the cadets regrouped around Sasha who was on the ground.

——Sasha's P.O.V——

Everything around me was hazy and blurry, I couldn't hear anything properly, all I knew was I was on the ground with my friends around me

"Do you think she's dead" I heard a voice say but I had no idea who.

" Probably"

"Shut up horse face"

"No one asked for your opinion gayger"

"Guys stop, I have an idea"

"What's that Arlert?"

Then I heard a whisper in my ear

"Hey Sasha, if you wake up, I'll treat you to Meat and Potatoes"

At that moment I sprung up, full of energy.

"MEAT AND POTATOES?! WHERE?"

"Told you guys"

"Nice job Armin"

"So you guys lied to me?"

My eyes filled with tears

"Maybe, maybe not" Armin said

"I'll take that hope" I replied

"What are you doing here anyways Sasha"

I stood for a moment before I spoke

"I can't remember really, the last thing that came to mind was a voice that said" I wish you were real Sasha. Then I found myself in front of this statue."

Armin then began to read these symbols

"These seems to be ancient, no one uses these anymore but I've read how to pronounce these."

Then he began to read in some language none of us understood.

"Upon reading this you shall see, for your wish will come in your time of need"

We all pondered for a minute until a bright light shone from the statue's eyes and I was sure we all lost consciousness.

After that I woke up next to everyone, who were still unconscious, in some land I didn't recognize

"Where are we" I said aloud

"Then I realized I was speaking some language that I wasn't used to but somehow I was fluent with it.

Then I looked behind me and saw someone wearing the scout uniform. He just stood there until he screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK"

**Hey everyone**

** I decided to write this story for three reasons. **

**One: The lack of finished Sasha Braus x male reader**

**Two: modern au with the aot gang**

**Three: a lot of stories that will end up similar to this that were pretty funny**

**Anyways I'm going to try to update either weekly or daily depending on my schedule**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this**

**See you next time**

**Aot does not belong to me, only this storyline does.**


	2. The man known as (FN)

—your P.O.V—

I was looking stuff up on my phone in the living room, for a cosplay, when all of a sudden I heard a crashing sound and a light come from upstairs. I was sure I was home alone, hence why I wore my survey corps uniform. I grabbed two knives and dual wielded them. I checked every room but found nothing. The only room I hadn't checked was mine. I thought nothing would be in there since the only way in was the door but I decided to check anyways.

I gently opened the door.

My eyes couldn't believe it. I was sure I wasn't hallucinating. The entire aot gang was in my room and unconscious. I went and touched the nearest person. She had red hair with a hint of brown. There was no doubting it. This is Sasha Braus.

I stepped back to collect my thoughts for a minute and turned my back on them to try and recall something that might help me understand what the hell is happening.

Then it struck me! The stone that was in the park across the street. It looked like Angelo from jojo's bizarre adventure (not mine). It had an unfamiliar language I wasn't sure about but this old woman came up and explained to me what it was. Apparently it was some statue that would grant some wish but I didn't buy that crap so I went along with her. She explained to me that I can wish for one thing only and I can't do anything to undo it, after they say the word, whoever they are, it shall come true.

I pondered for five minutes thinking of all the possibilities then I remembered aot. I wasn't a die hard sucker for the anime/manga but I preferred it over most so I just wished for the gang to come alive. I went home afterwards.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when "Sasha" began to wake up. I immediately went into a defensive position holding both knives, blade aimed downwards. She stopped moving so I was relieved. I grabbed my phone to text my older brother. I looked up and saw her staring at me.

All I could say was "WHAT THE FUCK"

She was startled as she got up and placed her hands on both 3DMG blades and unsheathed them, ready to attack.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE?" She yelled at me.

"Calm down, I mean no harm. I'll explain everything in a minute. Your friends don't seem like they are going to wake up anytime soon, so come with me. I can give you some food you haven't tried before"

At the mention of food she immediately sheathed her swords and and tackled me

"DID YOU SAY FOOD, WHERE?"

She's too heavy and crazy. She's exactly like the show. I felt some wet "liquid" on my arm and she began to drool while biting my hand

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WOMAN, COMPOSE YOURSELF!"

SHE'S NOT LISTENING. I did what any sane person would do.

I dropped the knives and slapped her twice.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU" I shouted. She stopped for a moment before she bit EVEN HARDER.

What is she made of. Goddamn. I had to think of something or else I'm just bleed.

"Ok, if you can hear me, I'll give you extra food if you let go and just listen to me."

Upon those words she let go and just sat on the ground waiting.

Everyone else began to wake up. I assume it was from all the screaming and slapping, but I couldn't believe it still, that the aot gang was in front of me.

There were mixed reactions, some were looking around, others talking to each other, and then you had one just sitting on the floor and drooling, waiting for food.

"Can I have y'all focus with me for a minute because I have no idea what's going nor why are you all here when you guys shouldn't exist in the first" I spoke up to them.

"Ex cuse our manners, it does not seem you belong in the corps because I'm sure none of us have seen you before." Erwin replied

" No I don't, you guys are in my world, where you are just a form of entertainment." I said as I pointed to the poster I had along with many other animes.

"So it seems, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is E..."

"Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps" I interrupted.

"Shorty over there is Levi Ackerman."

"Who you calling shorty, you brat"

"Scarf girl is Mikasa Ackerman" she nodded in reply.

"Poundtown over there is Reiner Braun and

Bigfoot next to him is Bertholdt Hoover"

Reiner grinned while Bertholdt looked away.

"Titan boy over there is Eren Jaeger and horseface is Jean Kirschstein"

"Hah, See Jean? Even that stranger thinks you have a horse face." " Piss off Jaeger."

"Blond boy over there is Armin Arlert and the Blond girl is Christa Lenz. The tall girl next to her is Ymir." Armin nodded along with Christa while Ymir glared at me.

"And finally, the bald kid is Connie Springer. Girl vs food over here is Sasha Braus and titans make her horny over there is Hange Zöe. Am I right?" I finished as Erwin smiled and replied.

"I see, so you do know who we are. You are not mistaken and it also seems we are in a different world. However you didn't introduce yourself."

" Sorry about that, my name is (F/N) (L/N). This is my house and my room. My parents are on vacation while my older brother is in college so I'm alone for summer but I manage myself."

"Nice to meet you (F/N). If you don't mind, can you tell us about this world?" The Commander asked.

"No problem, meet me downstairs and for God sakes Reiner, drop the mags, I never gave you permission to go through my stash."

"Nice bro, poundtown." Was all he said before he went downstairs with the rest.

I locked my door before catching up with them in the living room. " Alright, I'm sure you guys are hungry, so I going to order some pizza."

Wait, I forgot. They don't have pizza in their world. Sasha, with her mouth full of food from the fridge, asked menacingly. "What's pizza?"

Everyone else looked at my direction with a pondering face, except for Levi. Geez that hardass never has a reaction on his face.

"Basically, pizza is a large round bread with tomato sauce and cheese on top, sometimes you can add toppings like fish or meat. Other questions will be answered during lunch."

They all nodded, except for Sasha because she was drooling all over the place thinking about the pizza. "If you guys need me, I'll be in my room." I said as I went upstairs.

I sat on my bed while turning on my (PS4/Xbox one). I kept thinking to myself that none of this is real but as far as it shows, it's real alright.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I said as I got up to put (favorite game) in, but soon my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Reiner and Eren sneaking in.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Nothing bro, don't worry. Just want to see that sweet stash. Hehehehe poundtown hehe." Reiner said

"Fuck it, go ahead, as long as you don't cause a commotion." I replied

"Don't worry (F/N), we promise not to do anything wrong. Right Reiner?" Eren said as he turned to Reiner who was busy with the magazines. Eren was soon silent as all he did was grin pervertedly with Reiner.

"Dear Lord, help get through this."

—Timeskip 30 mins—

My complete focus was on the game, I couldn't even see my surrounding. I wanted to beat the game on the hardest difficulty and I was stuck at the end of the mission. Just when things looked good and I was about to win. Sasha jumped on me, causing me to lose the mission.

I was pissed beyond all recognition.

"Hey, hey, (F/N), the pizza is here but the guy won't give it to us, I tried to cut him down but everyone else grabbed me and sent me upstairs." She said as her expression went from excited to angry.

Me? Well, let's just say I was gonna cause a war. That aside, I calmed down and went to pay the pizza guy. I ordered one large cheese pizza and one extra large pepperoni and jalapeño.

"Hey (F/N), can we help you in any way?" Armin asked.

"That would be appreciative Armin, Grab the plates from the cupboards. Hange, grab the cups if you will." I responded

"You can count on us (F/N)." Replied Hange.

After 5 minutes of setting up for lunch, we all sat down. "Ok everyone" I said " Is everyone here?"

"Where are Eren and Reiner?" Asked Bertholdt.

"Damn,I forgot they were reading those magazines. I'll be back, just subdue Sasha in case she tries to eat the pizza before hand." Hange saluted me jokingly while Levi was grabbing Sasha by the collar as she tried, but to no avail, eat the pizza

I went upstairs and into my room and found the two in the corner. " I swear to fuck if you guys are having a group nut, Imma stab y'all."

They immediately bolted upwards and dropped the mags.

"Hey (F/N), we totally weren't doing anything weird. Right Reiner?"

"Eren, I swear to God"

"Believe him bro, we just did the flap jack together."

What in the fuck is that. Actually I didn't want to know.

"Get downstairs, the food is ready. You disgusting freaks."

They rushed downstairs and sat on the table.

I gave each person a slice they preferred to try. They liked the pepperoni and jalapeños.

"Did everyone like the lunch?" I asked aloud

"Yes, thank you very much (F/N)" Christa responder with a smile. They do not mess around, she has the smile of a goddess.

"Yep, that was some good stuff man" Connie replied

Everyone else agreed with them

"Oi brat" Levi shouted

"(F/N)" I shouted back

"Whatever. Do you want to explain why we're here?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding"

I began to recall my events to them.(A/N: I'm not going to repeat the events again).

Armin then told me about their events and how they found a mysterious building on their way to establish a base near Shingangshina.

"I see" Erwin replied. "Thank you for sharing this information of how we arrived here but you didn't explain properly what your world is."

I grinned " I was getting to that Erwin. As I said before, you guys are a form of Japanese entertainment. They are similar to orientals like Mikasa and Levi. It comes in a book, a show which is basically many drawings shown very fast. A game which is where you control what's happening and more. The world I live in is called Earth. There are multiple countries or regions if you prefer to say. We live in the United States.(A/N: It's easier for me to write about the USA because I'm not sure about traditions in other countries.) There are no titans nor are there any walls but that doesn't mean there isn't evil. Thieves, gangs, corrupted higher ups, you name it, it's there."

"A big bad potato man?" Sasha asked

Everyone looked at her. They don't even know what she's thinking but I have to be honest, it's kinda cute.

"No Sasha, don't take what I said literally but you guys should get the point." I looked at my watch. It was around 9 m. I have a break from work tomorrow, as well as mom and dad left the family van, so I could take them to get some clothes to fit in.

"Ok guys and gals, it's late, tomorrow we'll get clothes for y'all because what you're wearing is going to cause you to stand out to the crowd.

Guys you sleep in my brother's room I'll show you wear. Girls you can sleep in my parents room as long as you don't make a mess. I don't want to get in trouble."

"(F/N), thank you for your hospitality" Hange told me. "Hey, it's no problem at all. Don't mention it." I replied

— Time skip 10 mins—

I made sure they were all in bed and they were causing no trouble. God, I sound like my parents. After that I went to my room and took of the survey corps uniform. I forgot I had that on. I put on some comfy clothes and sat in my bed. I was wondering what am I going to do.

After that I fell asleep. Tomorrow is another day, I thought to myself.

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2. If I try to sound funny in the story, it's because I am. I was going to write the male reader in the aot world but as i stated before, not much modern au. Also there are a lot of A Slap On Titan references, mainly poundtown, as well as a jojo reference. I don't have much ideas for a Highschool time since the character will be in his senior year, so I guess after the character introduces the gang to the new world they live in, I'm going to have a major timeskip to college years where it might be easier. If you have ideas, feel free to tell me, I accept all.**


	3. Is Any of This for Real or Not

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh, God. It's too early... five more minutes." I said groggily.

BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP

"FINE, I'LL GET UP MOM. Jeez, can't you let a guy sle... oh yeah mom and dad ain't here, and that's the alarm."

While my face was in the pillow, I kept smacking it in hopes of stopping it

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP DAMMIT. AHHHHHHH". At this point, I was screaming before I finally managed to turn it off.

"About damn time (A/N: no pun intended)." I got out my bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face.

"That was some crazy dream I had, I don't know why the aot gang would be real" I said as i headed downstairs.

I boiled some hot water and made some coffee. As soon as I turned around, I saw Levi standing there.

Oh yeah, it wasn't a dream. They popped out of nowhere inside my room, thanks to that wish of mine. At least I assume so.

"Oi bra.. I mean (F/N), can you teach me how to use that? You know, to make some tea."

That question surprised me. Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, interested in how to use the electric stove. What surprised me more is that he called me by my actual name and not brat, well he almost did.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Grab the kettle." I said, pointing at it. "Now fill it with water at the sink"

"The what?"

"Follow me" I replied

I lead him to the sink and taught him how to use it

"After that, place it on the circle and turn the nob for the corresponding area."

"That was simple. " He said

Levi is pretty nice now that I think of it

"Thanks brat"

Yeah, never mind. Scratch that

Afterwards, I sat down on the couch and began to scroll through my phone while drinking my coffee. I remembered I'm going to start my job tomorrow as a lifeguard. This wouldn't be a problem if the crew weren't here but since they are, I have no way of taking them in my car since it's small. Walking would be out of the question because of their uniforms. I could probably drive the family van to the nearby clothes store, and since a friend of the family owns it, I could probably get a discount, but even then it would cost me a lot. Guess I'm going to have to work extra this year.

"Why did this have to happen?" I thought to myself. The thought soon escaped me when I heard a bang upstairs.

"Goddammit, it's the morning, what now?" I said pissed

"Probably one of the morons. My guess is some guy peeking on the girls" Levi responded as he got up with me

We both went upstairs and Levi's guess wasn't that far off, it was the opposite as a matter of fact. It was Mikasa looking through the keyhole, banging the door while Eren had it locked and banged back at her as a way of saying piss off.

"What happened now, why are you banging my brother's bedroom door." I said in disappointment while rubbing my temples.

"I WOKE UP AND FOUND HER NEXT TO ME ASLEEP. THAT'S WHAT." Eren screamed from across the door.

"That's because we don't know where we are Eren. Please calm down. I'm worried for you" She replied

"I DON'T CARE. NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU BROKE MY LEG SO I WOULDN'T RUN AWAY." He yelled back.

"You did what now?" I just spoke surprised

Mikasa ignored me and spoke to Eren. "Calm down,".

"Well fuck me, I guess" I said.

"I dislocated it, first of all. Second I did that so you wouldn't escape. Third, you can regenerate, can't you?"

"No, I don't think it's regenerating. Let me try something."

It was silent for 20 seconds before we heard him scream.

"GAH, FUCKING HELL. IT HURTS SO MUCH." he screamed

"What did you do now" I said

"I bit into my hand and it's not regenerating." He said while almost crying.

"I'll get the first aid kit. Keep the door locked and wait for me." I exclaimed while walking downstairs.

"AND DON'T BREAK DOWN THE DOOR MIKASA" I screamed from the bottom.

I couldn't see it but I'm sure she was glaring at me.

"God, why have you done this to me. When I said I wanted them, I meant I want them sane, not crazy" I said while I grabbed the first aid kit.

I was going up the stairs when I heard a noise from the kitchen.

I had two choices: Fix Eren's broken ass or Investigate the noise.

I sighed to myself and spoke under my breath " Guess I'm checking the kitchen."

I entered the kitchen and found Sasha opening and closing the cupboards, most likely searching for food.

"What in the Lord's name are you doing Sasha." I asked

She stopped in her tracks and turned around while holding a potato in her hand.

"Do I have to repeat myself" Now I crossed my hands across each other and I realized I'm acting like my parents

"Dear God , what have I become?" I thought to myself.

She raised the potato to her mouth and took a bite out of it slowly.

"Why are you eating the potato dammit."

"Are you asking why we eat potatoes in general?" She replied

"I swear to God Sasha, I will make you run more than Shadis did."

At this point she dropped the potato and answered me

"I was hungry, and I was looking for food."

"Yeah, I know. You're as clear as water." I sighed again before I spoke:" I don't even want to know how you sneaked past me, Levi, and Mikasa."

"Nothing comes between me and food." She replied proudly.

"Ok, I'm done. I'm going back up to help Eren. Do me a favor and wait five minutes. I'll come back and make breakfast."

Her eyes shone and she sat down faster than you can say bite the dust and began to nibble on the potato.

"Have you ever considered baking it" I said

"Yes but there is no fire around here to bake it" she replied

"Remind me to teach you how to use the microwave"

And with that I left, while she was pondering

"What's a microwave?"

Back upstairs, Mikasa was still trying to bang down my brother's door while Levi was just sipping his tea and Eren was yelling at her.

"How the hell is no one else awake?" I thought

"Eren, please open the door for me" Mikasa was practically begging at this point

"I won't, never in a million years. Not until (F/N) comes back with the first aid kit." Eren replied

"I'm here" I said " so can you open the door."

"As long as Mikasa doesn't come in." He replied angrily.

Mikasa gave me puppy eyes in hopes of me letting her in. How the hell does someone who has the same expression look this cute.

"Sorry Mikasa, you can't go in, but I promise you, I'll fix him up for you."

She open her mouth to speak, but instead she just nodded her head.

"Eren open the door; we're good on our end."

The door clicked open.

I entered the room and saw Eren on the ground, bleeding on his shirt and waiting impatiently.

"Can you fix me up please? I'm getting tired of dragging myself across the floor."

"I got you fam. Show me your hand."

After I wrapped his hand and made sure it was disinfected, I looked at his leg.

"Ok let's see, we took lessons in Jrotc on how to put a dislocated bone back in place but that was 3 months ago. I do remember watching that movie where the actor dislocates his shoulder and pops it back in place. I think this should be fine." I thought to myself

"Ok Eren, can you tell me specifically where it dislocated?"

"My knee"

" I see. Bite down on this towel." I said, handing it to him

"Why?" He asked

"Just do it" I ordered

He did just that while I was trying to push the knee back in place. It did nothing but hurt Eren.

"Ok this is going to hurt Eren" I said

"Whaf?" He said muffled before he screamed

"MMMMMMMMMMM FWACK" He let go of the towel " What did you do" he began to stand up

"I punched your knee back in" I replied, proud of myself."

"Thanks" he said. He held out his hand

"No problem" I replied as I shook it.

Mikasa then came in and began to hug Eren

"What, nothing for the medic?" I said

"Eren, I'm sorry" she told him " I was scared about you and did what I thought would keep you near me"

"Mikasa I'm not 10 years old. Besides (F/N) over here has us covered in this world. He obviously knows everything."

——Mikasa's P.O.V——

I looked at (F/N) after what Eren said. He was smiling. I'd lie to myself if I didn't say he's sweet and a bit cute.

"Thank you (F/N), sorry for doubting you" I told him

"Hey, no worries" he said "You're doing what any normal person would do if they ended up somewhere unknown with someone they love. Although I doubt they would dislocate their leg."

"I know right?" Eren said

He and (F/N) laughed until Levi cut in

"This is nice and all but can we go back down, I need some more tea. It tastes good here." He said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah. Let's goOOOOOO" (F/N) said before he came crashing down with Sasha on top of him.

—— your P.O.V——

I was on the ground with a massive headache. I think my head hit the door on the way down. I felt like I was going to pass out any minute

"(F/N), YOU TOOK TOO LONG!" I heard a voice say. I think that was Sasha.

"Wha..." was all I said before I passed out.

——Time skip 1 hour——

"Ugh, major headache" I said waking up.

I found myself on the ground and recalled the events that occurred. I looked around and found myself in my brother's room. Everyone was awake and looking at me, just...staring. Felt creepy.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I killed a horse." I said

"But Jean is right here" Ymir said

"Shut up bitch." Jean replied

"Make me" she answered

"Enough both of you" Hange said "(F/N), are you feeling well?" She asked me.

"Yes, aside from the fact I have a huge headache and that someone tackled me" I said getting up.

Everyone proceeded to look at Sasha who was still eating the potato, pretending that she did nothing

She began to sweat and laugh nervously

"What are you guys looking? ha ha ha" she said

Everyone stared her down even more.

"OH LOOK A TITAN" she yelled pointing at the window

"Sasha, there are no titans here" I said " and calm down will you? I'm not going to beat you, but you do have to compensate for knocking me out"

She handed me her potato and everyone went crazy.

"Why are you all freaking out?" I said "It's just a potato"

"Are you kidding me (F/N)? She just handed you her potato. Sasha doesn't do that even if she's facing officer orders" Connie told me

"Yeah, she even bit my hand when I tried to take it from her because she wouldn't focus on a mission" Jean said

"I only let go because I didn't like horse meat" Sasha said

"I swear to the walls, I'm going to kill you all someday" he replied.

"Calm down buddy. It's ok" I told him. "If it make you feel better. I was also called horseface in middle school. You're not the only one."

"Really?" He said

"Really." I told him

"How though?" Connie asked

"Connie has a point" Sasha said. "Your face is pretty attractive if you ask me"

Everyone looked at Sasha and she then began to realize what she said and blushed heavily. She averted the subject by saying she smelled meat downstairs and left the room in a hurry.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Beats me" Jean said shrugging.

"Well that aside, let's go make some breakfast" I said heading downstairs.

Downstairs, everyone was doing different.

Erwin and Levi were drinking tea

Eren and Armin were talking

Jean and Connie were messing around

Reiner and Bertholdt were just looking. I already know who their identities but I won't reveal them. I'll try and talk them over.

Mikasa was standing beside the front door and thinking about something

Ymir and Christa were laughing

Hange was inspecting the kitchen appliances

Sasha was sitting in the corner. She was staring at the ground. Was this about what happened upstairs.

This reminded me of the daily life in the attack on titan 2/final battle game. Guess I have to talk to everyone.

——Reiner's P.O.V——

I was discussing different subjects with Bertholdt. Some which the others shouldn't hear about, until we noticed (F/N) approaching us.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" He asked

I put my fake facade on and replied

"Nothing bro, just talking about chicks"

"Reiner, Bertholdt. I know the truth about you guys" he said out of the blue

We were shocked, did he know our identity. I was prepared to attack before he spoke again.

" I told you already, I know everything that is going to happen to you guys. I know you guys are Marleyan warriors. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone."

"Should we trust him Reiner?" Bertholdt asked me quietly.

"We have no choice if we want our identity to stay a secret." I replied

"I just want one favor." He told us

"What's that" I replied angrily

"Give me time to convince you two that they aren't mere devils as you were taught. They are good people at heart. Your government fed you lies."

Me and Bertholdt looked at each other, then we nodded

"Fine" I said "I'll trust you (F/N), but it they find out, what will happen then?"

"I know you two were pressured at a young age to earn your citizenship in Marley. You guys had no choice but to attack them. I'll convince them that you were just following orders for the safety of your family."

I looked at Bertholdt and he seemed... different somehow, he seemed relaxed and then spoke

"Ok (F/N), I trust you to take care of things. What about you Reiner?" He looked at me

"I guess so" I replied

"Then it's settled." (F/N) said "we'll catch up at breakfast"

Me and Bertholdt nodded and (F/N) went towards Levi and Erwin.

——Levi's P.O.V——

Me and Erwin we're talking about the new world we ended up in and what are our plans for the future.

"Erwin, we don't know anyone here" I told him "Everyone is in danger."

"It might seem so Levi, but at least there are no titans." He replied smiling

That damned grin of his, always so upbeat."

"We have no choice but to trust (F/N)" he continued

"Speak of the devil" I said as I saw him coming towards us.

"Commander Erwin. Captain Levi. How are you two." He said

"We talked this morning, dumb brat" I told him

"Manners Levi, if it weren't for him, we'd probably be lost in this world." Erwin told me

"Tch" was all I said

"I'm just trying to be formal to you two as a sign of respect for your ranks." He replied

"Our ranks are useless in this world according to you (F/N), so please, no need for the formalities" Erwin said

"Ok, thanks Erwin" (F/N) said, sitting down.

"(F/N), if you don't mind me asking, how long has this world been around." Erwin asked.

"No worries, I'll explain as much as I can. You see, Earth came into existence 4.3 billion years ago and..." he began to ramble, so I tuned him out and got lost in my thoughts

What would happen to our world? What about the colossal and armored titan? Would humanity be safe? I kept this train of thoughts going until I heard him talking about tea.

I pretended to not be listening but his explanation of where tea came from and how there are many types was interesting to me. I stopped focusing with them when he dropped the tea subject.

——Time skip 10 minutes——

I noticed I ran out of tea in my cup, so I stood up and went to make some more. I noticed (F/N) and Erwin were still talking. I got annoyed

"Are you two still going to chit chat" I said

"Oh sorry" (F/N) laughed nervously. "I like history so I got lost in my explanations."

"Whatever" I said

"We can finish this subject later." Erwin said " I'll remind you that we stopped at the enlightenment age."

"Ok then. See you at breakfast." (F/N) said as he got up and left.

——Armin's P.O.V——

Me and Eren were talking about the new world we were in and what things we could find, then (F/N) joined our conversation

"Hey, what's up" he said

"Nothing much" I replied "We were talking about the outside world."

"Want me to tell you about it" He offered

I'm sure I was so excited I could feel my eyes shine in happiness. Eren shared the same reaction.

"Really?!" Eren asked

"Yeah, why not" (F/N) replied, smiling "What do you want to talk about?"

I was still in shock, I didn't know what to talk about. The Flaming Water, the Land made of ice, the fields of sand. I was so excited I blurted out questions without giving him a moment to answer.

"Whoa, calm down, I'll explain one at a time" he said

"Sorry" I replied "I'm just so excited"

"I understand" he told me "I'd be the same"

Eren was getting impatient

"Come on, tell us already. Hurry" he said

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you about the ocean. You might know some info but there's more to it here.

You see, the ocean is so vast that it covers around 70% of the planet and is divided to 5 main oceans and multiple seas. Some parts of the ocean even remain undiscovered. As for the fields of fire..."

Me and Eren listened in awe at what (F/N) told us. I couldn't wait to explore the world.

Some time passed and he was still explaining. I was still interested in the subject but then he stopped.

"That's about everything I know. I'd ask professionals if I were you. I might introduce you to my teachers. They'll like your enthusiasm"

"I can't wait" Eren said

"Me too" I joined in

"I know. Anyways see you two at breakfast"

——Your P.O.V——

I ended the chat with Eren and Armin and Mikasa came walking towards us

"Hey (F/N), you mind if I talk to them?" She asked

"No not at all. I'll leave you at it"

And with that I left them

"Let's see" I said under my breath

"Christa and Ymir fell asleep on the couch, so the last ones are Jean, Connie, Sasha and Hange"

I look around and see Jean and Connie talking to Reiner and Bertholdt so I decided to let them at it. Reiner noticed me and all I did was give em a thumbs up. He smiled at me and nodded. They'll learn with time.

Hange was talking with Levi and Erwin so I should probably let them discuss their issues as leaders.

"Looks like Sasha is left" I said to myself

She was still sitting in the corner looking down.

"Oh yeah, I left her potato upstairs" I thought to myself

I ran upstairs quick to grab it and came back down and sat down to her. She didn't look up

"What's the matter Sash?" I asked her

"Nothing" she replied vaguely

I held up the potato

"Here's your potato. You left it upstairs" I told her

"No thanks. I'm not hungry"

I swear at those words I could feel the earth shake. No one heard her but if they did, I'm sure they would have gone mad.

"Holy shit" I said "something's definitely wrong. You can speak to me. I'm here for you"

I hesitated for a bit but then put my arm around her to comfort her.

She didn't react in anyway awkward. As a matter of fact, she placed her head on my shoulder

I didn't show anything on the outside, but in the inside I was going insane. I've never been this close to a girl because of my childish acts, according to my friends. I was going to take a picture in secret to prove them wrong until she spoke

"Hey (F/N), you weren't weirded out by what I said. Were you?" She asked me

"No why?" I replied

"I dunno. It's the first time I've felt like this. I've done far more crazy acts but I've never felt so..." she paused before she continued "embarrassed or ashamed"

"Hey, don't let it go to your head." I told her

"If anything, you're the first girl to ever compliment me without me having to compliment them first. I appreciate it."

I looked at her and she was smiling while still looking down. Too cute

"Really?" She asked

"I swear on my mother" I told her "and if it makes things even, then you have a very attractive face. One that puts Jean's horseface to shame."

"I heard that" Jean called out

"Sorry bud" I told him

She blushed and began to giggle

"Thank you (F/N), I needed that comforting" she told me.

"I'm here for you and your friends. If y'all ever have a problem, then talk to me" I said

"Ok, I'm sure we will." She said "Also, quick question"

"Wassup"

"You have that kind of accent we speak back at Dauper Village" she told me

"Yeah, I speak it from time to time. This area usually speaks regular and bumpkin mixed so don't feel ashamed of you ever blurt out a word in your accent." I told her

"I wish it was that easy, but ok. I'll try" she replied

We sat there for a minute before I spoke up

"Now, how about you and I make breakfast. Jean can help make that omelet of his and I can teach you multiple recipes."

Her eyes light up with that fiery enthusiasm she was known for.

"Let's cook then, what are we waiting for?!" She replied as she stood up.

"Alrighty then. Let's go" I told her as I got up and led her to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and I handed her my mother's apron. She tied her loose red hair into her usual ponytail and she grabbed the plates from the cupboard, and placed them on the table, then she proceeded to grab the cups from the one next to that of the plates.

Meanwhile, I grabbed two pans, one for eggs and the other for bacon. I opened the fridge to grab the ingredients before I noticed something. I had one egg and no bacon. The closest thing to a breakfast was 2 day old cereal bowl.

"Yeesh" I said " I've been lazy."

"Oooh, what's that" Sasha said, pointing to the 2 day old cereal bowl.

"At this point, probably poison." I said grabbing it and putting it in the sink. "Looks like we need to go shopping."

"Can I go?" She asked.

"Not today Sasha. Maybe next time." I told her as I patted her on the head.

"Aw." She crossed her arms and pouted "You're no fun."

After that I went upstairs and put on some shorts and a shirt and went back down.

I walked up to Erwin and talked to him

"Hey Erwin, I need to get some food for breakfast but I'm all out. Can you make sure no one leaves this house until I come back?"

"Of course (F/N), leave it to me." He replied

I left the house and went on my way to the nearby grocery store.

"Oh boy" I sighed "so this is what mom and dad meant when they said looking after people is a hassle."

I put in my earphones and played some music.

Little did I know, I was being followed.

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was busy these two weeks with work and school preparation. I also don't have a computer at home and the only laptop I can use is used by my brother for college, so I use my phone which is very annoying. I was also playing Attack on Titan 2 with the Final Battle upgrade pack. I can't confirm when the next chapter will be released. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and share this with your friends.**


	4. Author Notes

Hello everyone

I'm here to tell you that development on chapter 3 has not commenced due to work related issues. Also due to not having a pc as stated before

But I'm will fix my pc this Saturday and if that didn't happen. I am going to start school next week so I can use the school computers

Sorry everyone but I promise the wait will be worth it


	5. Childhood Crush

I put my earphones in and began to listen to music

Little did I know I was being followed

Today was a calm summer day. Hot but breezy nonetheless. The grocery store was nearby so I decided to take it slow.

"There is nothing that can ruin this calm moment for me" I said a bit out loud.

I have a knack for jinxing myself apparently because I was tackled on to a lawn.

"Why the fuck do I always get tackled." I said pissed. "Hey (F/N), what's up" a girly voice said

It took me a moment but I recognized that voice. It was my childhood crush, (Crush name), I always loved her and still do but she always sees me as her *older brother*. I'm one year older than her but we both have the same hobbies. Anime, games, bit of sports and being a lazy sack of potatoes. She wasn't your typical girl and that's why she was already in a relationship with someone else. It hurt me a bit but didn't bother me to a point I was depressed like most of my friends and their crushes.

"Hey, (C/N), how's it hanging" she said holding me in a locked position without giving me a chance to move.

"Good." I replied "You better get off or you'll be hanging."

"Try your luck boyo" she said tightening her lock.

I got up slowly but surely and began to walk to the pool behind her house which was nearby.

I placed my electronics on the table outside and stood at the pool edge.

"Last chance" I warned "Get off me or you'll be facing the consequences."

"You wouldn't dare" she mocked

"Your funeral" I said while getting a head start

"Wait, you're serious?" She questioned me

"I already gave you a couple of warnings." I said

With that I began to run to the pool.

"WAIT STOP" She screamed

I jumped and turned around to make her dive first.

"YEET" she shouted as I saw her phone and headphones go towards her house.

And we both crashed into the water.

We both surfaced and she began to cough before cursing at me.

"(F/N), you asshole. I swear if my phone broke, I'm breaking your nuts."

I gasped jokingly "HA, HAVE SOME CLASS WOMAN" and she splashed water on me

Now if something like this were to happen in a book or movie. The reader/watcher would probably be thinking "Are they seriously not a couple?" If I were the character my answer would probably be Yes.

We got out of the pool and somehow she threw her phone in the towel rack, although her wireless headphones crashed horribly.

"Meh the headphones were old anyways. At least my phone is fine."She spoke

"Careful" I replied "Or you'll jinx it"

She held her phone away from me

"Anyways" she told me "Are you busy this evening?"

"No, not really. Why?" I asked remembering the reason I left the house.

"Me and some of our friends are going to the movie and they asked me to invite you."

"Friends" I said while I did the quote on quote sign with my fingers. "Yeah no thanks. Besides isn't your boyfriend going."

"Yes he is and don't be like that. You gotta hang out with more people."

"Well excuse me princess. It's not my fault that me and "our friends" have different opinions and lifestyles."

"You always say that" she said rolling her eyes "anyways I'm going in to shower. See ya later"

"Bye dimwit" I told her

"Dipshit" she called back

She entered the house and I continued my way in the heat of summer to the store.

The heat allowed my clothes to dry up before I made it to the store but I was sweating like crazy.

When I entered the store, that cold breeze from the air conditioner hit me. It was a heavenly feeling.

"Oh, thank the mighty lord above" I said to myself.

I began walking in the aisles grabbing food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well as some stuff I needed at home like detergent and more blankets for the crew.

I checked out and held the bags in my hand and went on my way home.

On the way I saw, (C/N) sitting at her bedroom window, upstairs, staring down into the street aimlessly.

I put the bags down besides me, grabbed an apple from the bag and 'yeeted' it at her. It took her a second to see me before she got hit in the hand as she barely blocked it.

"The fuck was that for" She shouted at me.

"That's because you tackled me to the damn ground" I shouted back

"You dunked me in the pool. Isn't that enough payback?"

"That was merely self defense" I said as I smirked at her.

"Eat shit asshole, fall off your horse" she replied

"Don't jojo's bizarre adventure me, dammit" I responded wishing I though about that earlier.

"Don't you have some place to be with our 'friends'?" I continued telling her while I did the finger thing when I mentioned 'friends'

"It isn't until an hour from now." She said with a regular tone.

"Cool, come with me" I said "I got a surprise for you back at my place."

"Surprise? Sure I'm up for it. Let me get my shoes."

She ran inside and came back out and said bye to her parents.

She was wearing a short pink dress and shoes that matched with it.

"Isn't that a bit extreme for a movie night?" Seems like you're going on a date." I told her

"Can't a woman dress up? Besides my boyfriend is going so why wouldn't I wear something nice."

"Ok you got me. Let's go" I stated as I grabbed the bags and started walking.

She followed closely behind.

There was a short distance between our houses so it only took two minutes if we walked at our slowest pace.

"So what's the surprise" she leaned towards me asking

"What's the pint of telling you if it's a surprise?" I responded

"You're no fun, Mr. Serious" she pouted at me.

"Cute" I thought to myself.

I opened the door and let her in. Everyone was already in a fighting stance. Obviously Connie and Sasha were doing their stupid stances.

"Whoa, stand down everyone. This is my childhood friend (C/N)." I said while slapping her lightly on the back.

She seemed to have flinched at the word friend. Did she feel differently about us. Nah probably not. She must have flinched from the slap or the aot crew getting ready to attack.

"(F/N), did you bring me here because a bunch of Attack on Titan cosplayers are here." She asked

"What, no" I said "they're the real deal. Try pulling their hair. It's real"

"Yep, you got that right." Eren said pulling his hair as hard as he can. "Ow"

(C/N) just stood there, before walking to Levi and started touching his face and stretching his cheeks.

"Oi brat, the hell are you doing" Levi said as he grabbed her hands and forced her to let go.

Then she whispered something to him, and he got tensed up.

"Tch, that's it you little shit. You're fucking dead." He said as he raised his arms at (C/N), but fortunately Erwin and Hange grabbed him. Unfortunately, they were weak against the short Ackerman and got pulled along with him as he walked towards (C/N). As for her, she came behind me and was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell did you say to him" I asked her

"I asked him if it's true that he has one testicle"

She said and the rest was a bunch of noises because she was just laughing.

"I should probably get you out of here." I said.

She was still laughing and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and went upstairs to my room.

"Get back here you bitch, I'm going to kill you" Levi called out while slowly walking our way because of Erwin and Hange holding him down.

"Ok then" I said while walking up, trying to ignore the cursing and laughing

Upstairs I opened my bedroom door and tossed (C/N) on my bed and she was still cracking up.

"Can you stop?" I told her, slightly annoyed "The joke's old, get over it"

She was still laughing

Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with her.

"Ok" she said wiping tears from her eyes "I'm done". To test her I decided to say a stupid thing. "Penis" I said.

She broke into laughter again. "Goddammit" was all I said. I heard knocking on the door and went to open it. It was Eren and behind him was Levi still dragging himself with Erwin and Hange on top.

"Can I help you Eren" I asked

"Nah, not really" he said

"Then why are you here Jaeger?"

"Just came to tell you Levi was on his way up."

"Gee thanks, I definitely couldn't see that"

"Ok that's all, See you downstairs" Eren said as he turned around to head back down

"Hey Captain Levi" he told the short Ackerman.

"Hey Jaeger" Levi replied and continued dragging himself.

I just shut the door slowly and locked the door.

I look behind me and find her laughing a lot less.

"Oh my God" she said "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I'm feeling tired because of it."

She yawned and began to unzip the her dress.

"Hi, yes, hello. May I ask what in the name of fuck are you doing?" I asked

"Boohoo, we're like brother and sister, right? You said it your self." She replied

She was in her bra and underwear so I took off my shirt and tossed it at her.

"At least wear this I said." I told her

She nodded in reply and put it on and slipped under my blanket.

"What about the movie date with your boyfriend?" I asked her

She didn't reply. She was fast asleep. I'm guessing she pulled an all nighter yesterday.

"I'll wake you up in an hour." I said as I opened the door and left the room, closing the door after me.

My face met the three officers. "Ok Levi calm down." I told him

"No I fucking won't you little brat" he said

"I'm literally taller than you dude"

"Eat shit. Anyways I want to know how she knew my secret."

"In her defense. Everyone in this world knows that."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it" he replied pissed as hell

He grabbed Erwin and Hange, turned around and tossed them near the stairs and then drew his knife from his jacket.

"I'm going to Kenny the Ripper."

"Calm down will ya. I bought some laundry detergent for you to have fun cleaning my clothes. It's the best kind" I told him, hoping he'd fall for the word clean

"The fuck is that?"

"It's a cleaning product that can get rid of any stain on any clothing."

He did his signature knife move and put it back in his jacket.

"Show me" he said as he looked me dead in the eye.

"Ok follow me"

He followed me and picked up Erwin and Hange with one arm each.

"Jesus Christ, what does this guy lift" I asked myself even though I know it's his genes.

Downstairs everyone was trying to stop Sasha from biting Jean's hand

"OH GOD POTATO GIRL, STOP BITING ME" Jean screamed in pain

"SASHA, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? THAT MEAT IS JEAN." Connie said crying

"SASHA, LET GO OF HORSEFACE DAMMIT" Eren yelled

"Eren be careful" Mikasa said

Armin was in the corner figuring out how to stop Sasha while Ymir was laughing at what was happening and Christa was lecturing her on how that's mean.

"Hey (F/N), you got a minute?" Reiner called to me

"Yeah, I'll be back. I'm just going to show Levi something" I replied

He nodded and went back to talking with Bertholdt.

It then took me a while to process in my mind that Sasha was biting Jean and everyone was going crazy. What the fuck is happening in my life.

—inside the laundry room—

"Alright , so this is the room." I said

"What is all this?" Levi asked

"That's the washer."

Levi then pointed at the other machines without saying a word.

"That's the dishwasher. That's the dryer. That's the backup generator."

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms and was there thinking.

"Nice" He said after awhile

After all that time, seeing stuff that has never been in their world, he says nice. What is this a 69 joke?

"Ok then" I said "let's teach you how to use the washer"

"No thanks" he said as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water then put some detergent in it. He started to scrub the clothes clean.

"I mean... that's gonna take a while but whatever suits you I said." I was walking out and Hange and Erwin followed me.

"Hey (F/N), I don't mean to be rude but what about breakfast?" Erwin asked

"Shit I forgot about that." I Said "I'll get the food from upstairs. Reiner and Bertholdt. You guys come with me."

They both nodded and followed me back up.

"What was it you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked

"I was going to ask how do you not see them as demons?" Reiner replied " Me and Bertholdt stared at them and they were crazy as all hell."

"That?" I answered " That's fun."

"Fun?" Questioned Bertholdt

"Yeah." I replied to them "Are they murdering anyone?"

"No" they said

"Are they raping anyone?"

"No"

"Are they doing anything evil looking?"

"Not really, no"

"Then how do you see them as demons?"

"I don't know, dude. I guess it's because we were raised to believe that. I can't even figure out my beliefs man." Reiner said while sitting down.

"Trust me on this. Why would I do this to hurt you two? Revenge for killing some friends? Wanting to murder everyone? I have nothing to do with that. I don't come from your world, I come from mine. So don't worry." I told them.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for doubting you." Bertholdt said. Reiner got up and nodded.

"Now let's grab some grub and eat." I said grabbing some bags.

They grabbed the rest and we went back down and started to prepare breakfast, which caused Sasha to stop biting Jean.

— Meanwhile, back at paradis—

"What do you mean they just vanished?" Asked a male

"They just did sir, they found a secret temple, went in and a flash came out of it five minutes later. When we went to investigate they were gone." Replied a female

"Your new orders are to take me to that temple. Dismissed soldier."

"Yes Commander Miche" The soldier answered.

— back in the real world—

"I got a bad feeling about this" I said at a low voice so no one can hear me.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I did send my laptop to get repaired but the queue was long and when it was time to repair it they send it would take 1-2 weeks to get repaired because they had to order a new battery and hard drive. So I'm stuck on my phone again. Sorry for the short chapter too, School takes a lot of energy out of you. Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter.**


	6. Author Notes (again)

**"Hey everyone, sorry for the huge delay. I wish I had time to tell you all earlier but my schedule is very tight with school starting and after school practice with multiple team. I don't have much time to write. However, the good news is that the new chapter is almost done, so expect it to release sometime this week. Please excuse me once more. I know I'm a bad author but I hope I can make it up somehow**


End file.
